


Rain Check

by JonDoe110



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Consensual Sex, Devotion, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Master/Pet, Multi, NON NTR, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonDoe110/pseuds/JonDoe110
Summary: Commission.Jaune and Ren were prepared and ready for a team JNPR bonding out in Vale. Meanwhile, Pyrrha and Nora are also preparing for a night of fun, but in the company of a different team.





	Rain Check

**Author's Note:**

> RWBY and its characters belong to Rooster Teeth.

The cold air chills the bones of Jaune and Ren as they wait under the stars, the night was just beginning as they sat by the numerous benches scattered around the Vale Park. The very same park where they and the rest of team JNPR, alongside teams RWBY and CFVY, repelled a sudden Grimm attack from a derelict tunnel. Around them are the happy faces of the civilians they have saved, unaware that their saviors are mere feet away.

Jaune and Ren were right in the middle of the celebration of the thwarted attack. A spectacle to show that the people of Vale are unafraid of the attack of the Grimm. People of all ages are present as they entertain themselves around the numerous booths and attractions surrounding the park. Unlike the civilians milling about, the two huntsmen-in-training were not there for the amusement, well not yet anyway. They were waiting for their partners, Pyrrha and Nora, who were delayed due to circumstance beyond their control.

Jaune was insisted that they can wait for the girls to get ready, but Pyrrha told him that they need time to prepare for the team outing. Ren was a victim of a tremendous bearhug when his childhood friend Nora told him to go on ahead. Even Pyrrha mentioned to Jaune that they were going to try to catch up as quick as they can. With that promise in mind, the blonde knight and his meek friend went ahead. Clad in their normal civilian attire, the boys can blend right into the crowd, free from their weapons and armor.

“We’re here at the festival, Pyrrha. How’s the thing that Prof. Goodwitch made you do?” The blonde knight called, raising his voice slightly for his lover to hear his voice amidst the cacophony of noise. 

“We’re just about done, Jaune. I’m sorry for making you wait.” Pyrrha answered, flashing Jaune an apologetic smile.

“Don’t worry, it’s fine! Just be careful on your way here, okay?” Jaune cannot resist that smile, a smile that made him feel guilty for making his friend worry. He can see her still inside the classroom, dressed in their school uniform. Jaune noticed Pyrrha’s skin gleamed, coming to the conclusion that whatever tasks the professor made them do have tired out his athletic partner. Suddenly, an orange bob of hair appeared on-screen.

“Hey, Jauney! Are there rides?! Is Renny there?!” Pyrrha almost dropped her scroll when Nora came barreling down towards her. The screen was filled with Nora’s ecstatic face as she says hello to the boys.

“Yes, Nora. There are rides here.” Jaune turned the scroll over to Ren. The stoic young man wore a smile when he saw her dear partner, a smile has crept into his usual indifferent expression. “They even have sloth stuffed animals.”

“Keep an eye on that one, Renny! When we’re there, we’ll make sure that we’ll get it if it’s the last thing we do!” The speakers crackled as Nora declared her battle cry. The rest of the team started to laugh, chuckling at Nora’s electric determination when it comes to her favorite animal. “It will be sloth number 33!”

“Okay! Well, we’ll leave you to it then. See you later!”

“Okay, bye Jaune!” With Pyrrha’s smile being the last thing on the screen, Jaune closed the call, before turning to his friend.

“Hey, Ren. Wanna grab a bite?” 

“Sure.”

The two gentlemen are now left to themselves, waiting in the middle of the festival for their dates. With happiness and laughter filling the air, the two decided to have fun while they spend their time waiting.

* * *

 

As their partners try to entertain themselves while waiting, the female members of Team JNPR are finally done with their tasks. The excitement for the date kept Pyrrha and Nora elated even after spending the rest of the afternoon cleaning professor Goodwitch’s classroom. When they arrived at their dorm, they saw Yang Xiao Long waiting for them, the blonde leaning by the door.

“Hey, Pyrrha! Whoa, got stuck in clean-up duty?” Cocking her hips, Yang gave the girls a sympathetic look as she watched them trudge their way back to their dorm.

“It was sooo boring! Professor Goodwitch is such a killjoy!” Nora answered, throwing her arms into the air in disbelief. “I mean, I just wanted to make cleaning fun, but nooo! Instead, she likes it normal and slow!” Almost tearing the door open, Nora ranted as she entered their dorm.

“Nora, overloading the electric spin mop and riding it like a horse is dangerous,” Pyrrha said to her teammate before turning to Yang. “Yes, it was quite exhausting. It looks like you’re going out tonight.” Even covered in dust, Pyrrha answered still wearing the smile she was known for, a smile of a skilled, yet humble warrior.

“Yeah, Weiss lost a bet and she’s gonna take us out for a night in town. Oh, and here’s the stuff you ordered.” Yang handed Pyrrha a small plastic bag.

“Thank you, Yang,” Pyrrha answered as her face began to turn red.

* * *

 

“By the way, this is some fancy stuff. Someone’s gonna get busy tonight, eh?” The blonde teased before chuckling when she sees Pyrrha’s cheeks became flushed. “Well, I’ll leave you to lovebirds then. I have to catch to Ruby and the others.”

With an exhausting day behind them, the two young women can now prepare for their plan to seduce a special someone. A day before their gettogether, Pyrrha and Nora decided to buy themselves something special for tonight to help with their plan. They were going to pick them up that afternoon, but they were unable to. Luckily, they managed to talk to Yang to retrieve the materials in their stead.

“I think he will like mine more.” Nora declared, staring at herself in the mirror while she poses sultrily. “I mean, look at my outfit! It’s so cute!” The tight pink lace teddy hugging her figure, despite being present on Nora’s torso, was translucent, teasing any spectator the vague shape of her nipples while leaving her shapely thighs exposed. The design exposed her chest, midriff, and back, but leaving her breasts covered. While making her lewd, the set included a bunch of bows, giving her a sense of being adorable despite wearing a mature outfit. Around her neck was a pink collar, with the inscription “PROPERTY OF CARDIN.”

“I’m afraid that won’t be the case, Nora.” Said Pyrrha, looking at herself in the mirror next to Nora, cupping her large tits. “He won’t even have to bother removing mine when he has his way with me.” Opting to ride on her curvaceous figure, a lace bra and thong covered Pyrrha’s body, with lace gloves and stockings to match. The best part was they exposed her nipples and slit, enabling whoever fucks her easy access while maintaining the enticing look of her lewd garments. Like her friend, Pyrrha was also wearing a collar complete with the same inscription, but only gold in color.

“I do like them.”

Both girl’s heads snapped at the door as a third voice chimed in. They found Cardin leaning against the door, smirking as he enjoys the view. His eyes roamed their forms as he gave them approving grunts.

“Cardin?! What are you doing here?” The girls made no move to cover their false modesty, letting the bully feast his eyes on their gorgeous bodies. If it was their teammates, they would politely tell them to give them some privacy while in their underwear, but Cardin was one of the few exceptions.

“Oh, just stopping by to say hello.” Said Cardin, as he casually waltzed in, making his way towards the two ladies. “You two look gorgeous! You look like a couple of hookers on the streets.” Pyrrha and Nora shuddered as Cardin’s rough hands started to roam their half-naked bodies. They didn’t resist as they felt his hands fondle their supple breasts, teasing their nipples through the thin intricate fabric until the nubs stood erect. “Are they for someone special?”

“D-do you really l-like them? Ah!” Nora let out a yelp as Cardin began to attack her rotund bottom, spanking her left cheek before grabbing it hard. “We bought them just for you, master.”

“Ah, so you were gonna wear this out on the town huh?” Cardin’s fingers started to rub against their quivering slits, slowly cupping a feel before yanking his hands just as the two girls’ breath hitched. Leaving them wanting, he moved to sit at the edge of Jaune’s bed. He watched Pyrrha and Nora’s legs grind together, no doubt turned on by his touch. “My cock’s getting hungry just by looking at you sluts.” Cardin asked as he opened his zipper, freeing his penis.

Cardin’s cock hardened slowly as he looks on to the reactions of the girls before him, their eyes locked to his penis as they stare in awe towards it. When they took a step towards him, the bully raised his hand with his finger pointing down. In an instant, the two women began to crawl, their gaze still fixed to the phallus. Their mouths water as their faces are inches from the throbbing meat, hunger present in their eyes as the tasty morsel taunts them with its subtle movements. “Well, what are you waiting for? Dig in!”

They didn’t even wait for him to finish as the two girls’ lips collided into his dick. Slobber coated the shaft as their wet lips lovingly painted the pillar of meat with their spit, the two girls savoring the salty taste. It wasn’t the biggest cock they have experienced, but it was a reminder branded forever in their minds the man who have corrupted them, the one who turned a paragon of virtue as well as an innocent Valkyrie into cock-hungry sex slaves.

Both girls planted kisses all over the perverse organ, treating it with care and love. Warm wet tongues slide along the shaft as their mouths trap the thick cock between them, moaning as the taste and the manly musk assault their senses, their ability to think being turned to mush.

Suddenly, Pyrrha enveloped the tip seconds before Nora did, looking at her friend smugly as she started to suck at the tip, with her tongue circling around it. Her eyes stared at Cardin as her cheeks caved by how hard she was sucking the fuck meat. With practiced ease, Pyrrha slid most of the thick long cock down her gullet, her gag reflex suppressed as the phallus glided easily down her warm throat. When her lips touched the base of the dick, her throat managed to massage the phallus before sliding it out with a Pop.

While her fellow slut was busy with the meaty cock, Nora went lower. The orange-haired youth focused on the bully’s balls, handling the nuts carefully. Unlike Pyrrha, who favors the meat, Nora prefers the filling. With the Valkyrie growing to love the taste and texture of Cardin’s cum, she preferred to get a mouthful this time around, since Pyrrha hogged all of it last time. She took great care to pleasure the dangly bits; enveloping them within her mouth as her tongue rolls around the gonads, feeling the sloshing cum within. Slowly, he pulled back, letting it leave her mouth with a pop before taking it into her mouth again.

“You two are really improving. I guess giving you those dildos were a good idea” Cardin began to rub their bobbing heads, pleased that his two slaves are improving by themselves. 

“Yes, master. We’ve been practicing every day!” Pyrrha managed to reply before shoving Cardin’s meat down her throat again. Even though Nora was still stuffing her face with Cardin’s balls, she was able to let out approving grunts, unable to separate himself from it in the meantime. The dildo was cast to be a replica of Cardin’s cock, making it the perfect tool for his sex slaves to practice on. It even got of some of the girls’ attention, wanting to have the dildo themselves. While the other girls have their own replicas, Pyrrha and Nora are some of the lucky ones to experience the genuine article.

“Didn’t you girls got somewhere to go to?”

“I’m sure Jaune and Ren would understand that something more important came up that needed our attention, master.” Having felt the familiar twitching of their favorite object, Pyrrha and Nora assumed their position. They knelt together side-by-side right in front of Cardin’s penis. As they wait for their master to reach his peak, the two girls decided to help their master by smashing their lips together, hoping the spectacle will move things faster. Cardin’s hand pumped faster as he watches them swap each other’s saliva, their tongues dancing and coiling as they kiss.

“Take it, you sluts!”

Pyrrha and Nora scrambled when they heard their master’s call. With the cheeks touching, they opened their mouths wide, hoping their maws will catch some of Cardin’s precious sperm, even so far as shaping their hands at their chins to catch any stray droplets that may go to waste. With a roar, Cardin came, blanketing the two sluts white as cum rained on their faces. The pair’s tongues went wild as to taste and swallow the globules that landed on their drenched faces, moaning in delight at the taste of the seed. When the stream died down, they turned to each other once more. Like hungry bitches in heat, their tongue roamed the face of the other in the search for drops of cum, but they were civil enough to share what they found. Cardin’s erection never dared to soften as he watched them kiss each other with his cum goes back and forth along their mouths. When they were done, they opened their mouths for their master, their empty maws a sign that they have taken his cum within them.

Cardin stood, towering above his slaves, their eyes never leaving his phallus. Smiling at them, Cardin simply asked. “So, which one of you would I fuck first?”

* * *

 

"I wonder where they are now…”

“They’re probably on their way on an airship.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.”

As the two young men enjoyed a snack, Jaune can’t help but wonder when will their partners show up. He was not being impatient, rather excited to hang out with his friends. When he heard that there was going to be a carnival in Vale, she jumped at the chance. With RWBY with plans of their own, he decided that his team should have plans too. He thought that this would help bring his team closer again since Pyrrha and Nora have been going out by themselves for some time now.

The female pair has been distant as of late, spending most of their time outside of the team. It started Pyrrha months ago, with Nora following a couple of months after. The two girls explained that they were undertaking additional training on their own. From that point on, they would immediately leave after finishing their dinner, not even waiting for the rest of the team to finish, only to return late at night. They would always return exhausted and fatigue, but not without a smile on their faces.

“Lookie what we found, boys!”

“P-please leave me alone…”

The blonde leader was pulled from his musings when he heard familiar voices. Searching for the owners, his eyes landed on three young men standing before a woman. He immediately recognized the trio being members of team CRDL; Russel, Dove, and Sky, minus their leader Cardin. They were surrounding Velvet Scarlatina, a senior by a year, as they taunt and bully the deceptively gentle Faunus.

“Hey, stop that!” Jaune shouted, rushing blindly into the fray with Ren by his side. “Stop bullying Velvet!”

“Or what?” Russel cocked his eye, looking at the blonde knight with annoyance, “What are you gonna do about it, Vomit Boy?!” With that, he started to laugh, followed by his two cohorts.

“Well, I don’t know about him, but I might do something.”

A smooth sultry voice caught the present company off-guard. As the newcomer went closer, they recognized the coffee-themed woman, earning the rest of team CRDL a nervous chill in their spines while Velvet a breath of relief. Everyone present knew who Coco was, known for her incredible fashion sense, as well as her huge rotary cannon disguised as a simple purse; the same purse where RDL’s eyes looked on nervously. “Go on. Run.”

Like startled birds, the three bullies took off, not daring to look back at their would-be victims.

“You know, Vel. You’re too nice for your own good.” Coco approached her teammate, a soft smile decorating her face. She placed a hand on Velvet’s shoulder, feeling the Faunus shaking in fear. “It’s gonna be alright, Vel.” Coco reassured her teammate, before facing Jaune, “Thanks for standing up for my bun-buns~”

“Coco…” muttered Velvet, her cheeks growing red.

“It’s nothing! Just helping out.” Replied the blonde knight.

“Come on, Vel. Fox and Yatsu are waiting for us at the fair.” Said Coco, waiting for Velvet to join her, only to refuse.

“You go on ahead, Coco. I have to do something first.” Velvet turned to Jaune as she replied to her leader.

“You sure, Vel?”

“P-Positive.”

“Okay then. We’ll be waiting.” Coco merely waved goodbye, confident that Velvet will be safe in Jaune and Ren’s company. Turning about, she saw Velvet taking Jaune’s hand, guiding the knight somewhere while his friend follows close behind.

* * *

 

In a dark alley far from the lights and noises of the fair, Jaune and Ren stood perplexed. Their eyes switching between scanning their surroundings and closing at the sensation shared by them, their chests heaving due to the ministrations of the Faunus they helped minutes ago. It was a reward that they neither want nor expected, but they welcomed it nonetheless.

When they arrived at an empty alleyway, Jaune was about to ask Velvet for the Faunus’ reason but was immediately flabbergasted when the lithe woman slammed him into a wall. “Oof!” Dazed, he felt Velvet fumble around his pants. “Wait! What are you-ooohhhh…” With the excitement of the previous confrontation and the current one, Jaune’s penis was semi-erect when it was set free from its cloth prison, but Velvet began to reward him regardless. A chill passed through him when Velvet’s tongue connected with his organ, a reaction from receiving his first blowjob. He couldn’t contain his moans when the Faunus’ warm mouth engulfed his throbbing cock, feeling her tongue play around his shaft.

“R-Ren! I can explain!”

Ren’s eyes and mouth parted a bit when he caught up with the pair. Jaune panicked when he saw his friend, only to be confused when he approached still wearing his usual stoic, albeit slightly shocked expression. When he reached the duo, he calmly unbuttoned his pants to expose his own penis which was eventually grabbed by the seated Velvet. It didn’t take too long for his cock to reach its full hardness. And when it was his turn to receive Velvet’s mouth, her skills were enough to shatter his impassive face.

Velvet wasn’t worried that she will be discovered, for there was a dumpster hiding her. If someone was to look at them, they would see two men leaning at a wall seemingly talking to each other, not knowing that they were on the receiving end of a lusty Faunus’ blowjob.

Now with two cocks in her hands, Velvet was ecstatic. She happily went back and forth, her head bobbing as she sucks Jaune’s cock while pumping her soft hands around Ren’s dick. She loved how they squirmed when receiving her blowjob, her mouth trying to suck out all of their cum as she forces their cocks deep into her tight throat. When the blonde’s dick was about to burst, she would turn to his friend, leaving Jaune with her delicate fingers as she massages the shaft to prevent it from cumming while still preserving its rigidness. With this tactic, she can edge the two men for hours until they beg her to make them cum.

“Velvet… please… let me cum!”

“Please…”

“Well, you did help *slurp* me out, so I *ghuk* guess I can do that.” It didn’t take too long for Jaune and Ren to start begging her to make bring them to their orgasm. Velvet made sure to bring them to the same point of pleasure; a pump or a lick away from orgasming. Suddenly, the rabbit Faunus yanked both cocks into her mouth, barely fitting the tips past her mouth as the Jaune and Ren collided with each other. It didn’t take too much effort in granting them their sought-after orgasm with only a few laps around their cocks for their wish to be fulfilled. Two streams of hot pearly cum squirted into Velvet’s mouth, the Faunus moaned as the delicious taste of cum filled her mouth to the brim; a few drops escaping her maw.

When the streams stopped, she let go. Jaune and Ren’s knees buckled as they tried to recover their composure as they watch Velvet collect the overflowing seed into her mouth, not wanting to waste any precious seed. When there was none left, she opened her maw for them to see the small pool of cum inside her mouth, only for it to vanish seconds later when Velvet swallowed it whole. “Both of you were delicious~”

“Y-you were a-amazing…” Jaune was able to speak between breaths, his back on the wall.

“Well, my team are waiting for me. I shouldn’t keep them waiting?” Standing straight, Velvet giggled at her own pun. She waited for them to catch their breath, taking only moments for them to catch their breaths and tuck away their penises. “Are you waiting for someone?”

“Just Pyrrha and Nora. We promised them that we were going to hang out.” The blonde knight replied.

“We told them that we will be waiting by the fair. They might have already arrived.” Ren said as he opens his scroll to check the time.

“How about this: Let’s check if they’re already there and if they aren’t, you two can hang out with my team?” Velvet walked towards the busy street, with the two young men following.

“Sure? I mean, isn’t weird that you’re going to hang out with guys you just met? Let alone sucked out cocks?” Jaune whispered, trying to suppress low enough for only Velvet to hear.

“I don’t know. Maybe I just find you two cute.” Answering with a wink, Velvet skipped gleefully as a Jaune stood dumbstruck, with Ren lifting his friend’s jaw close.

* * *

 

Nora’s body shook in anticipation as Cardin’s buff form loomed over hers. The young woman was lying on her bed, her arms spreading her legs wide to welcome her master’s gift. Her head was nestled between two massive orbs of flesh; her friend Pyrrha acting as a pillow as the spartan massages Nora’s breasts. With Pyrrha’s smooth hands groping her chest, Cardin’s hot throbbing cock was resting on her slit, her master grinding his hard shaft along her lower lips. Despite this, however, she looks on as Cardin’s lips press into Pyrrha’s, their tongues shortly intertwining as saliva rain down on her face. 

Before she could even ask Cardin for the same treatment, his thick cock began to penetrate her needy pussy. Her moans interrupted the torrid kissing as the cock who took her virginity spread her walls apart. Nora was silenced when Cardin captured her lips open; his rough tongue reminding hers of his taste. As he went deeper, he took hold of her legs as her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, desperate to keep his lips on hers. Eventually, Cardin’s whole length sheathed itself whole, removing itself slowly before thrusting back into the warm embrace of Nora’s cunt. Nora screamed as the first thrust made her orgasm, her thoughts filled with ecstasy and longing.

“Did you miss me, Nora?” Cardin whispered, his warm breath tickling Nora’s ear before the bully licked her neck.

Nora shuddered to his touch. “Y-yes, master! I couldn’t wait for you to fuck me again!”

As Cardin began to fuck Nora into a mating press, Pyrrha was left wanting his master’s love. Not wanting to disappoint her master with idling, she made her way around the rutting couple, her face was inches from Cardin’s cock as it hammered into Nora’s pussy, their organs stained with love juices. She was tempted to taste the delicious-looking sauce as it flowed down towards the bed, but her loyalty to her master stopped her, her master’s pleasure comes first then her own.

“Still tight as ever, are we?”

“Yesh, master! I’ve been practicing a lot!”

Instead, her tongue found it’s way to Cardin’s taut bottom. The Spartan wouldn’t even imagine doing something so humiliating, but after a month under her master’s training, she would have done this in a heartbeat. While Cardin was busy fucking Nora to stop for her, Pyrrha manages to keep her tongue circling around her master’s puckered hole. Thankfully, her master slowed down his thrusts when he felt her showing her devotion to him.

After a few more seconds, the screwing duo orgasmed, Cardin’s cock pulsing as it delivered a generous serving of cum directly into Nora’s hungry pussy. While he came, his cock delved deeper into the twitching cunt. It was not his choice, however, but by Nora’s doing. The Valkyrie’s muscular thighs wrapped tightly around Cardin’s form, slightly hurting yet also greatly pleasuring him as his cock was being strangled when Nora’s pussy clamped down on his member.

“Okay, Nora! You can let go of me now!” Cardin grunted before Nora immediately released him.

“I’m shorry, Mashter~ It jusht sho guuud…” With her eyes rolled up and her tongue lolling out of her mouth, Nora managed to answer her master. Tremors rocked her again when Cardin slowly pulled back, his cock grinding on her sensitive pussy.

* * *

 

A smile crept up on Cardin’s face as he observed the twitching mess before him. Nora was by far his easiest conquest since the perky teen was a prime example of self-indulgence. He noticed back then that Nora would try anything that she deemed fun. Therefore, it didn’t take him too long for her to fall under his sway. With three nights of him fucking her brains out, she was hooked.

Of course, none of it was possible without the help of the woman whose hands are currently groping his cock. Turning his head towards her, he saw her offering her lips, her mouth and tongue inviting his own on which he accepted. 

Conquering Pyrrha might be his best accomplishment yet. Like the bastard that he was, he took advantage of her protective nature when he threatened to expose Jaune’s secret. His orders were fairly tame at first, such as doing his homework and tutoring, all to make her feel comfortable around him. When she became familiar with him, that’s where the debauchery began.

First, he made her wear obscene underwear like the one she wore tonight, netting him more blackmail material. Using those materials, he made her service him sexually, from blowjobs all the way to losing her virginity with him. He thanked the Two Brothers that she bought his bluff, that he told someone that should anything happen to him, and they will release all their memories together all over the Dustnet, all their pictures and videos of the nights where she will moan and scream like a slut as he takes her over and over again.

Try as she might, her body began to crave him. He remembered that over the course of their sessions, she would still express denial, but as soon as he caressed her body, it didn’t take too long for her to succumb to his will. With her body craving him like a drug, it didn’t take too long for her heart to follow. After a whole day of doing nothing but eat, sleep and fuck, she was his.

* * *

 

“Master, can I have a turn please?” Pyrrha spoke when she removes her lips from Cardin’s, her chest heaving after their torrid kissing.

“Of course, pet!”

Cardin turned to face Pyrrha, his strong arms grabbing into her plump ass, squeezing her buns hard. Her master’s eyes were locked onto hers, his gaze alone threatening to turn her into putty in his hands. Suddenly, a hard object entered her lower lips. It was warm, thick, and long, causing her to look down and see her master’s cock has penetrated her moist pussy. She tried to look back at Cardin’s eyes, but they rolled back instead when he began to pump his cock repeatedly into her, causing her legs to wobble and give out.

Luckily, her master was ready to catch her. When she was about to drop, her master lifted her using his muscular arms, her arms and legs wrapping around his neck and torso respectively in response. From there, Cardin would lift her up, only to drop her into his cock, his shaft going deeper as gravity assisted their fucking. She felt safe within her master’s embrace, showing his love for her by fucking her until unconsciousness.

“You’re so strong, master! Please go deeper! I want to feel you inside my womb!” Pyrrha held on to him as if he was going to disappear if she weren’t, her modest breasts being squeezing against Cardin’s hard and buff chest.

“I still can’t believe that the invincible girl Pyrrha Nikos, with her smarts and perfect personality, was really a just a slut!” Cardin spoke as he walked towards a wall, with Pyrrha bouncing on his cock with every step.

“YES! YES! I’M JUST A SLUT! I’M YOUR SLU-AAAAAAHH!” Her master’s cock battered through her cervix as he slammed her into the wall, followed by a well-timed thrust. Team JNPR’s neighbors were lucky that the dorm rooms were soundproof as Pyrrha moaned wantonly as Cardin thrusts harder and harder, fucking her in wild abandoned. Cardin’s thrusts were powerful enough to shake the wall. His meaty shaft did not relent as it continued to pound her needy tight pussy as while begging for more. When Cardin’s cock touched the back of her womb, Pyrrha screamed.

“I’M CUMMING!”

Her body shook as she reached her peak, holding on to Cardin tighter as her orgasm ran its course. When she tried to bury her face on Cardin’s neck, she instead encountered his annoyed face, his brown eyes boring into hers.

“You came just before I did, Pyrrha.” Chills ran down the redhead’s spine as Cardin looks at her in disapproval.

“M-master! I’m sorry! I-EEEPP!” Without warning, her master took her body and turned to the beds before slamming her back into Jaune’s bed, breaking the blonde’s bunk. In one fluid motion, Cardin rotated the redhead to her knees before slamming her cock back into her meat pocket’s warm embrace. As she began to moan, her master’s hands wrapped around the collar on her neck, before using it as a handle to drive his cock deeper into her cunt.

“BARK FOR ME, BITCH!”

“BARK! BARK!” Like a dog, Pyrrha’s tongue was out as she enjoys her debasement. She wished to be treated like a normal girl free from a pedestal, but Cardin’s treatment to her was a pleasant serendipity, an unintended discovery that led to her downfall from a champion into a wanton slut that she was today.

“HERE! TAKE IT YOU SLUT!” Cardin screamed as he came, sheathing his cock inside Pyrrha as he slammed forward. A warm sensation invaded Pyrrha’s core, her master’s hot cream flooding her insides. Her face dropped to the bed as Cardin’s thrust sent her cumming as well, her pussy juices staining Cardin’s thighs. The redhead thought that her master will stop fucking her when the warm spurts stopped, but when she felt his hands on her shoulders, she was wrong. Her master is really hungry for her today, even if her womb is packed with his baby batter, he’s still going to continue to pound her pussy. Not that she’s complaining about it.

* * *

 

A shrill tone roused Nora from her stupor. That and the piercing screams of Pyrrha as the redhead was getting fucked from behind by her beloved master. When she discovered that her scroll was getting a call, she motioned to Cardin, who then yanked Pyrrha’s body backward, silencing the shrieking redhead by invading Pyrrha’s mouth with his tongue.

“Hey, Nora. Are you guys on your way to the fair?” Jaune’s voice was barely heard, his voice threatening to be overcome by the loud music of the festivities.

“Yeah, about that… Something happened.” Nora sat on the bed next to Pyrrha and Cardin, spreading her legs as her other hand started to stroke her clit.

“What happened? Are you guys okay?”

“Well… we were about to leave… hnnh… then someone threw something inside… hah! Then everything smelled stinky! It was Cardin’s teammates!” Nora’s breath hitched as she masturbated to the sight before her, watching as Pyrrha’s voluptuous breasts bounced every time Cardin slam his cock into her.

“What?! Are you chasing them right now?!” 

A knock came from the door. Everyone inside the room froze when whoever was outside knocked again. While Nora was making her way to answer the door, Cardin dragged Pyrrha to a corner of the room as they continued to fuck out of sight. As she carefully opened the door, careful to hide her naked body, she was relieved to see the other members of team CRDL. “Yeah, I just caught up with the other three. Pyrrha’s got Cardin.”

“Please don’t break their legs, Nora. Professor Goodwitch is not gonna be happy about that. Anyway…” 

Nora immediately gestured Sky, Russel, and Dove to keep quiet. The trio barely stifled their sniggers as they snuck in, removing their clothes in the process. Nora wasn’t even listening anymore to Jaune when she saw three well-endowed cocks in front of her just waiting for some cock-hungry slut to start sucking.

“You worry too much Jauney! Don’t worry, I can handle these guys! So, we’ll be sleeping in team RWBY’s dorm after we’re done with these clowns.” Nora never took her eyes off of the cocks when she knelt down. Using her free hand and her mouth, she started to massage Sky’s cock shortly after wrapping her lips around Russel’s dick.

“So.. are you guys still coming? We ran into team CFVY, so we’re gonna hang out with them.”

“Nah, we’re not coming. See ya later!” Nora didn’t even let Jaune finished saying goodbye when she hung up and threw her scroll nonchalantly behind her. With no more disturbances, she can finally have her blowbang in peace. She started to roughly swallow every cock, letting their bulbous tips get into her tight throat as her gags filled the rooms. She moaned as the familiar taste of sweat invaded her tongue as it glided across the shafts with ease. She made sure to give her best, taking time dragging her hot tongue from the base of their cocks towards their tips as it leaks pre-cum. When she’s busy cramming cock into her mouth, her hands worked wonders on the other cocks, her hand sliding along their long shafts while her fingers massaged the cockheads.

While Nora was busy attending to their new guests, Pyrrha, on the other hand, was still receiving Cardin’s love. While she was bent forwards, her arms were used by handles for her master to ram his cock with the same ferocity as ever.

“Glad you guys made it! So, did my plan work?” Cardin asked his teammates, not even pausing his thrusts.

“Yeah, it worked just like you said. The two dumbasses got distracted and Velvet got them hooked.” Russel answered as he grabbed Nora’s head before skull-fucking her face.

“Nice! It’s up to our pet rabbit to keep them in Vale ‘till tomorrow. We wouldn’t want to leave my girls unsatisfied, right girls?”

“YES, MASTER!” Both girls screamed in unison while Cardin made his way near his peers while walking and fucking Pyrrha at the same time. Feeling his orgasm nearing, he dropped the redhead beside Nora before standing beside his friends. Pyrrha didn’t need to be told what was to happen next as she immediately took Cardin’s cock into her mouth. Under the two girl’s skills in the art of blowjobs, it didn’t take long before they reached their peak.

“Okay, say ahhh!” Pyrrha and Nora opened their mouths wide as streams of cum rained from above, the white baby batter of their masters staining their skin white with their seed. When they were done, they marveled at their work. Any cum that dropped into each girl’s gaping maws were quickly engulfed, while those that landed elsewhere where lapped up by the other, earning them noises of approval from the spectating foursome; enjoying the sight of two women cleaning their ejaculate hungrily.

* * *

 

Due to Nora’s excuse, the group has to think of a way to make team JNPR’s room smell foul. There was no progress at first since nobody wanted to stop fucking each other to deal with the problem. Fortunately, Pyrrha came up with a solution; They just need to keep fucking inside the room, since the smell of sex will reek nonetheless. With their solution now doable, Cardin even decided to reward the redhead.

And that reward came in the form of Sky, Russel and Dove filling her holes as they rut on Ren’s bed, having already soiled the other three beds prior. The redhead was sandwiched between Russel and Sky, the redhead on top of Sky as the blue-haired young man’s cock was deep in her asshole while her pussy was getting stuffed by Russel. With her lower holes getting satisfied, her mouth works its wonders on Dove’s dick, with the blonde young man moaning as his hands gripped her hair tighter every time he goes balls deep. Like their match before, Pyrrha effortlessly took their orgasms, even when they already stuffed her holes multiple times, with her just swallowing every drop.

Beside them, Cardin and Nora stood, with Nora was being used by Cardin as he displayed his formidable strength by fucking the Valkyrie in a full nelson, Nora’s legs hoisted atop Cardin’s arms as his hands are behind her head. Cardin would walk around, with Nora moaning and gasping as every step ground her master’s cock along her puffy walls. With every 7 steps or so, both of them would cum, their juices staining their path along the ground as they continued to fuck.

They would continue to pleasure themselves until the early hours of the day. They would sleep where they lie, with Pyrrha and Nora sleeping beside their master-studs. Even after they woke up and started to clean themselves, they still couldn’t stop pleasuring themselves as they started to fuck in the shower.

* * *

 

When Jaune and Ren returned, they were met with the apologetic smile of their partners. Their apologies were met with kindness and understanding from the boys. They even helped them find teams that would entertain them as they wait for their rooms to be cleaned. With the boys settled, for now, Jaune and Ren would sleep inside some other team’s dorms, while Pyrrha and Nora would stay at Team RWBY’s, right after they finish cleaning themselves after their usual nights spent under the embrace of team CRDL.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> To anyone interested, I’m willing to take on smut commissions!
> 
> For further details, more details here: https://jondoe110.tumblr.com/Commissions
> 
> If you’re interested, you can contact me using the Tumblr DMs or send an e-mail to jondowe101@gmail.com


End file.
